


Made of words

by Broiler747



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Men in Black (Movies), The Path (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantastic, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Ты не существуешь. Ты вообще не появлялся на свет... Молчание — твой родной язык. (с)
Relationships: Agent O/Agent M, Grandmother/Girl in white





	Made of words

Каждый вечер перед сном Агент М выходит на балкон и хотя бы пять минут уделят тому, что смотрит в ночное небо. Этой привычке удивляться некому. Глава Секретной Службы уже давно живет одна. И, как всякий пожилой руководитель, близкий к пенсии, может позволить себе любую причуду, не боясь быть неверно понятой… Оно приветливо; не требует за просмотр ни повышения, ни прибавления стажа. И почти всегда пасмурно. М, сама не понимая почему, каждый раз думает, что тучи рассеются. Она вглядывается в бескрайнюю даль внимательно, словно ждет появление какой-то мысли. Не может ее отыскать.

_Одной единственной…_

Всего три минуты раздумий, и она практически тут же отворачивается. Привычка, ничего более… Правда, иногда М кажется, что она смотрит на хмурое небо не просто так. Что в этом есть какой-то иной смысл. Не может сказать почему. Да и размышлять подолгу об этом некогда.

MI-6 ждет.  
Бонд ждет.  
Долг зовет.

**Лучше не искать ответы на вопросы, на которые не хочешь знать ответы.**

Черный костюм навсегда забирает некогда личное, относящееся только к тебе. Иногда О кажется, что ее имя принадлежит кому-то другому. Но глупо полагать, что у сотрудника ЛВЧ может быть хоть что-нибудь, кроме заданий, посвященных защите людей от инопланетного вторжения. Правда, мысли агента могут оставаться только с ним. Хмурый и собранный Агент Кей тому подтверждение. Несмотря на неразговорчивость давнего коллеги, О помнит, как когда-то давно играла с ним в дартс и забегаловку с самой отвратительной едой на свете. Было здорово… О не может не улыбаться произнося «Оливия» по слогам, когда никого нет поблизости.

Мик Джаггер.  
The Rolling Stones.

Это воспоминание не вызывает радости. О кажется, что она оставила в том пабе что-то. Кажется, игра была продиктована отчаянием… Не может вспомнить.

**Давайте начнем с простых ассоциаций. Говорите первое слово, которое приходит в голову. Например, я говорю «день», а вы говорите…**

_Некомпетентность._ Агент М держится с достоинством. Она говорит о тени, но почему-то в этот момент, припоминая любимое стихотворение мужа, задумывается только о смысле первого слова, которое попало в ее личное дело. Тени не так страшны, как неумение верно оценить ситуацию. М не знала, что Сильва подберется так близко. Его мерзко-безумное «мамочка» будет опалять лицо даже сквозь толстенное стекло. Он помешанный. В этом нет сомнений… Похож на животное. Уверен в своем превосходстве. Старая мысль возвращается все чаще. Удерживает отчаяние, как переговорщик от самоубийства. Бонд был не сдержан, когда называл М дрянью. И это жутко. Ведь, кажется, он прав.

От беспомощности — судороги.  
От осознания — тошнота.  
Так не кстати.

 _Похороны._ Уходить нужно с достоинством. Это про Зеда. Агент О принимает управление ЛВЧ. Первый день в новой должности. Ей было к чему стремиться. Десятки лет, просиженных на телефоне, оправдали себя. Но, озвучивая агентам речь Финучен Зиглед, она не к месту припоминает давний рассказ сослуживца об Агенте Q. Тот утверждал, что жизнь — мгновение; ни вопросов, ни ответов… Агент Кей так и не убил Животное. Сейчас нет времени думать о том, что тот Уорхол был невероятным придурком. Ведь, кажется, он прав. Опасность все еще есть. Нельзя сказать, как Гриффин «Пронесло», доверяя моменту.

Такая нетипичная усталость тяжелым грузом обрушивается на плечи.  
Стакан с виски выпадает из ослабевших пальцев.  
Кубик льда закатывается под комод.

**Говорят, «лучше любить и потерять, чем вовсе не изведать любви».**

_Взрывы._ Сильва их обожает. Взрыв в метро. Взрыв на острове. Взрыв здания департамента. Осколки не задевают только в том случае, если стоишь в эпицентре. Взрыв. Взрыв. Что ни сделай ему преградой — постоянно взрыв. М не удивляется тому, что Бонд не сдается. Она удивляется только тому, что у нее больше нет сил. Прятаться, обороняться — взрыв… У нее нет сомнений, что сегодняшний день — последний в ее жизни. Этот парень, съевший цианид, — особое животное; он выбирается самостоятельно из любой тюрьмы. И почти всегда со взрывом.

 _Время._ Борис продумывал свою месть в «Луномаксе» несколько лет подряд. Баглодиты вымерли, но кто знает, что еще задумал отчаянный головорез, оставшийся один во Вселенной. О не знает, что этой ночью где-то за тысячи километров горит Скайфолл. Не предвидит того, что на следующее утро Джей будет вести себя так, словно его укусил клещ. Но, стоя перед окном в абсолютной темноте, почувствовала такой же резкий толчок, как и старший агент. О в эти секунды понимает как никогда, что Кей — отличный друг, ведь он помог не впадать в отчаяние. К глазам подступает влага.

**Едем в прошлое. Там у нас больше козырей.**

_Агент О не выдает эмоций; их запрещают показывать давно заученные параграфы уставов, так же как запрещают выражать отношение к приказу. Темно. Наверное, каждый, кто достает нейтрализатор, дожидается темноты. Небо сегодня удивительно чистое. Стараясь не задерживать на О взгляда, М лишь на мгновение поднимает голову.  
Промашка. Наверное, это был худший день в ее жизни. Такое Икс не прощал никому. Он требователен к тем, кто решил оставить мир во благо человечества. Новое задание, которое выпало их дуэту, О будет выполнять в одиночку… Каждый когда-то перестает быть нужным. Агент М не думала, что так скоро. Не думала, что так больно.  
— И что же нас сближает? — сипло, замечая, как напарница достает черные очки из внутреннего кармана. Подходит близко. Удивление растворяется, как капля воды на скатерти. Рукопожатие почти невесомое. Ответ звучит так же отчаянно.  
— Тяга к звездам, М.  
Однажды это должно было произойти. Рано или поздно… Но почему сейчас?_

Все агенты когда-нибудь выходят на пенсию.  
Но начинается и заканчивается их карьера звездами.

**Позволь пару слов насчет твоих знаний. В данный момент цена им — ноль.**

Некоторые тайны лучше оставлять нераскрытыми, но никто не застрахован обнаружить ответ случайно. Ведь, кажется, еще вчера М знала, что человек — вершина эволюции. Оливия Мэнсфилд больше не может стоять на ногах. Прощаясь с Бондом, она думает о том, что никогда не была особо меткой. Ведь в руках у нее был обычный револьвер. Сильва, кажется, говорил о крысах, но М вдруг вспомнились сверчки. Почему-то именно в этот миг захотелось улыбнуться.

_…вспышке_

В Нью-Йорке спокойно. Занимается рассвет.  
В Лондоне тихо. Опускается вечер.

Стараясь выпрямиться от внезапно прошедшей по телу, словно удар молнии, боли, агент О смогла произнести только одно имя, которое ей наконец-то удалось соотнести с давно забытым лицом. Не зря Кей говорил ей о том, что сожаление — самая опасная вещь во Вселенной.

**Где есть смерть, всегда будет смерть.**

Места, где она выросла, были неспокойны. Кишащая тайнами зона для исследований. Все восемьдесят пять лет подряд можно было ожидать чего угодно: кругов на полях, вспышек на небе, непонятных летательных аппаратов в небе или загадочных исчезновений животных. Любители мистики и комиксов о зеленых человечках могли бы быть без ума от такого. Но никому эти явления из местных интересны не были. Кроме, тогда еще юной, Вайолетт Рэд. Стоило опасаться уже тогда.

Бабушка с тоской смотрела на то, как родная внучка убегала от нее, словно от прокаженной. «Так больше продолжаться не может», — грустно говорит себе старая дева, растирая затекшие пальцы. Давнее решение отменять уже нет смысла. Лес встревожен. «Может быть, я что-то забыла? Или спутала?» — беспокоилась она, бросая ничего не выражающие взгляды на труп дровосека. Поморщившись, покачала головой. Пока что спешить было некуда, но голова снова кружилась; хотелось прилечь. Опираясь на сук рядом стоящего дерева, она с трудом развернулась и, сплюнув, медленно побрела к своему дому. «Нет, раньше надо было об этом позаботиться. Сейчас уже поздно», — храбрится, забывая о давней боли, сковывающей суставы. Ей нельзя вставать с постели. Даже она запрещала, но что сделать. «Я могу забыть ваше количество, но то, что вы способны на все, чтоб отомстить, еще помню», — с отвращением думала старушка, с трудом переставляя ноги. Воспоминания, несмотря на почтенный возраст, никогда ее не покидали и не обманывали. Сейчас, прощаясь с этим лесом, они затуманивали обзор. Требовали слез, не давали спокойно выдохнуть. Осталось только одно дело.

— Выходи, не прячься, — мягко произнесла бабушка, переступая порог своего дома. Услышав зов, фигурка в белом платье тут же вылезла из маленького бельевого шкафчика и подбежала к ней. Взгляд девочки печален. Он во все времена даже отдаленно не напоминал о человеческом присутствии. Такая мелочь и то выдавала. Зрачок слишком крохотный и его не отличить от радужной оболочки. Склера ярко-фиолетового оттенка. Зрелище может показаться жутким тому, кто наблюдает его в первый раз. Вайолетт это никогда не пугало.

— Не стоило так рисковать! — услышала старушка, когда девочка подошла ближе. Вайолетт слабо улыбнулась. Как и всегда — слышит свой собственный голос. Эта девочка не умеет говорить. У нее это никогда не получалось. Горький возглас. Боится.

— Нельзя допустить трагедии снова, — мягко ответила она, запуская слабые пальцы в ее волосы. Девочка печально выдохнула и, сделав еще шажочек, обняла ее за талию, утыкаясь носом в живот. Старушка, подавляя нежность, продолжила:

— Ты нашла, где прячется последний? Нужно устранить его раньше, чем Скарлетт придет сюда. Она умная девочка, но не станет слушать рассказы сестер. Я знаю.

Отображение эмоций нечеткое. Волнуется.

— Я позвала агентов на помощь. Они разберутся, — сдавленно; так, словно опять забывает слова. Старушка молчала. И без того дряхлая, сейчас она выглядела еще более уязвимой. Столько лет прошло. Силы уже давно не те. Выдохнув, опустила руки на хрупкие девичьи плечи. Объятия были приняты, как и всегда до этого. Но вот в этот раз в них нет и намека на радость.

— Не делай этого. Давай дождемся их, — просит, словно это что-то могло поменять сейчас.

— Волки не простят нам отказа, милая, — лишь на мгновение сжав ее крохотные ладошки, говорит Вайолетт. — Скольких еще мы убьем, позволяя им прятаться? Не грусти обо мне. Ты ведь мне еще тогда сказала, что ваша жизнь измеряется тысячелетиями. Я всего лишь эпизод в твоей. Ты не сможешь сделать так, чтоб я жила вечность. 

Старушка, обнимающая девочку? Отнюдь. Человек и существо. Таких, как они, в ЛВЧ называют парадоксальной парой. Нечасто привязанность случается между двумя столь непохожими видами. Бюрократические манипуляции разрешают им сосуществовать мирно, но ни один из мигрантов не защищен от врагов. Сколько было лет этой уже пожилой женщине, когда она ее встретила? Может быть, девять как Робин, или девятнадцать, как Скарлетт? Уже не важно. Она помнила это событие настолько четко, будто бы оно произошло вчера. Тот день для Вайолетт запомнился большим скандалом. Плохие оценки в школе. Кто бы сомневался, что во всем виноватым окажется ее друг, состоящий из линз. Вечером она снова пошла к тому месту, где установила телескоп, чтоб забыть весь прошедший, словно в страшном кошмаре, день. Наклонившись к окуляру, она с головой ушла в свое увлечение. Она узнавала созвездия, мысленно называя каждое светящееся в отдалении небесное тело по имени, словно здоровалась. Темное ночное небо тогда казалось ей бескрайним простором, где прячутся по незнанию тысячи существ, которые вечером, так же, как и она, шлют ей привет из собственных обсерваторий. 

Вайолетт была третьей сестрой из пяти. И всегда была такой же мрачной, как Руби; только вместо макияжа — диатез, а вместо тяжелой музыки — книги. И неисполнимая мечта — увидеть жителей других миров. Она хотела все свое время посвящать астрономии. С трудом, но ей удалось накопить деньги на свой первый телескоп. Первое время, прячась ото всех и с воодушевлением изучая звездное небо, она не замечала, что одна звездочка светилась при наступлении ночи ярче. Только для нее одной.

Когда она решила поменять линзу, то услышала шорох. А потом пять крохотных существ вышли к ней из-за деревьев всегда мрачного леса. Одинаковых, словно близняшки. Они молчали. Вайолетт закричала. Но те, как оказалось, боялись ее больше, чем она сама. От звука ее голоса стали хвататься лапками за головы. Так могло продолжаться долго, но прежде чем Вайолетт решила бежать, одно существо подошло к ней ближе. Фигурка в сером комбинезоне. Она, не реагируя на крики, прислонилась к девочке лбом. Вайолетт услышала нечеткую чужую мысль: «Мы ничего тебе не сделаем. Мы обычные инженеры. Прибыли сюда изучать почву. Наш корабль потерпел крушение недалеко отсюда. Нам нужно место, где мы могли бы спрятаться. Ненадолго. Только найдем материал для починки». Существо не вызывало подозрений. Оно не навязывало своей воли и было слишком мало, чтобы нанести вред. Ему хотелось верить. Рэд кивнула, решив, что они не опасны. И это было правдой до какого-то момента. Всего их семеро. Знакомиться с ней вышла только половина от группы. С людьми они были вежливы и никогда особо ими не интересовались. А те как раз наоборот. Сами проявляли к ним слишком много внимания; учили разным вещам, которые те не могли освоить. Что-то пошло не так. Их визит затянулся. 

Вайолетт узнала об этих существах все. У них не было имен. Телепаты. Обращались друг к другу, озвучивая серийный номер, выдавленный на костюме. Мастера, короли иллюзий. Все возможно для них. Помещать огромные предметы в малой емкости, строить дороги, которые могут привести куда угодно. Они новаторы, специалисты своего дела. Проект «Галактика» — их работа. Аркиллианцы им были благодарны. Каждое живое существо они наделяли разумом, будто бы так и было нужно или сокращали численность, если то было необходимо. Могли принимать любой облик, только скажи, какой именно. И Вайолетт подсказала. Каждому.

Однажды одно существо захотело увидеть озеро. Оно не поняло того, что делал местный рыбак с рыбой, пойманной обычным спиннингом. Оно сообщило, что хочет поселиться в воде, изучить почву там. Убедило всех сначала, что будет охранять берег от нарушителей спокойствия. Другое заинтересовалось табакокурением. С удивлением отметило, что это ему напоминает паровые двигатели, увиденные на чертежах местного механика. Хотело усовершенствовать этот процесс, чтобы найти новое топливо. Во всяком случае, так утверждало. Еще одно занималось львами. Было чем-то вроде селекционера. Большие кошки ему очень нравились. Оно даже говорило, что построило для них особую цивилизацию, взяв за основу монархический строй. Спрятало их от чужих глаз, а само собирало образы других зверей. Замечало, что для родных мест такие знания будут полезны. Одно любило детей. Играло с ними целыми днями, примеряя на себя образ девочки. Увлекло его этим занятием местная хулиганка, которая часто крутила кухонным ножом перед его лицом. Той было весело от ледяного спокойствия существа, которое всегда улыбалось. Двое других занимались деревьями. Рубили с помощью ультразвука. Помогали местным в строительстве музыкальной школы.

Существа были полны противоречий. Зная малое, они не могли постичь мелочей. Прямолинейны, как их дорога до дома. Корабль они не забросили. Оставили его семье Вайолетт, также как одного из своей группы — первую, вышедшую на контакт, фигурку в сером. Интересовалось только Вайолетт. Оно никогда этого не скрывало.

Вайолетт Рэд знает все о преданности. Эту черту характера перед ней раскрывало существо из другого мира. Как оказалось, оно не имело прямого отношения к прибывшим. Оно навязалось вместе с другими исследователями по своим личным причинам. Специализация существа отличалась. «Контактер», так оно назвало себя. Держа за руку Рэд, отрывками показывало просторы родной планеты. Мысленно добавляя, что видело Вайолетт, стоящую за телескопом темными ночами. Это оно ей улыбалась, мигая «фарами» со своего корабля. Рэд была трудным подростком. Малая инопланетяшка терпела все ее выходки. Разглядывая человека, всегда хотела сделать что-то хорошее. Один раз, когда они сидели вместе на крыше дома, то она поймала мотылька. Крохотные щупальца держали его недолго. Буквально несколько минут в них — и он начал светиться. Необычная бабочка для необычных мест. «Он будет запоминать дорогу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты забывала дорогу ко мне», — подражая теплой улыбке людей, сказало существо и попросило объятий.

Когда Вайолетт стала старше, существо изменило форму. Перевоплотилось в женщину. Случайно. Когда девушка спросила существо, что оно хочет этим сказать, то ответило, что точно не понимает; что это знает только ее человек. Со временем существо научилось мысленно произносить фразу: «Я люблю тебя, Вайолетт». Тяжкие слова. Ведь оно не могло от природы иметь собственной воли. Это было видно из характера взаимоотношений между существами. Они оставили ее с чужой семьей с расчетом на то, что ничего не расскажет. Они ошиблись. Матрицы, из которых их выращивают хозяева, порой дают особые результаты; например, неверно отражают истинные намерения конкретного создания. Они могут казаться добрыми, не подозревая, какой именно цели служат. Они и есть оружие. Единственная отмычка наравне с ланцетником тех, кто не может посещать обитаемые планеты лично. Как она узнала потом от агентов, они редко выбирали людей. «Я просто знаю, что должно быть здесь, с тобой. Однажды ты взяла меня за кисть — это многое значит на моей родной планете», — объясняло оно свои намерения. Вайолетт казалось это странным. Ведь кисти. Их не было у этих существ. Все иллюзия. Они скрывали свои щупальца. Они их пустили по всей местности, пока никто не видел. Робин, Роза, Джинджер, Руби, Кармен и Скарлетт — внучки не той Рэд. Ушедшие существа долго не напоминали о себе. Прошло много лет, прежде чем первая из сестер Вайолетт не вернулась из леса живой. В тот день мирное существо, живущее рядом с ней, передало чужую мысль: «Чем ты отличаешься от других, Вайолетт Рэд. Почему наш союзник остался с тобой? Почему не с нами?» Как оказалось, они не понимали людей вовсе. Или, наоборот, со временем поняли их слишком хорошо.

После того случая в неспокойные края прибыла машина с людьми в черных костюмах. Они с подозрением рассматривали Вайолетт и ее существо. Представились людьми в черном, организацией по контролю численности инопланетян на Земле. На вопрос, почему они не посещали мрачный лес раньше, ответили, что организация существует недавно. Долго допрашивали. Допытывались подробностей, где могли прятаться существа. Угрожали законностью, но ничего не требовали. Существо Вайолетт им было неинтересно. Выяснилось, что оно одно прибыло на Землю с мирными намерениями. Ему разрешили остаться с человеком. Условие было одно — никогда не снимать маскировку. К Рэд не применяли нейтрализатор памяти, сообщив, что ее существо слишком зависимо от воли так называемого лидера группы. Лидером для существа стала Рэд. Сестры и местные же все забыли.

Через несколько дней агенты выследили и поймали каждого своей совершенной техникой. Те по-прежнему рассматривали людей без интереса. Мучилась от их равнодушных взглядов только маленькая инопланетяшка. Как и положено, для протокола их стали фотографировать. Сделали семь снимков каждого существа для архива. В момент, когда для этой процедуры позвали существо Вайолетт, самое сильное вырвалось из силового поля, в котором его удерживали, и подскочило к нему. Рэд слышала, как оно, удерживая за горло своего собрата, агрессивно цедило: «Визжи, щеночек. Можешь подать апелляцию. Вряд ли кто-нибудь тебя услышит. Родная планета ой как далеко». Агенты в черном не позволили тогда расправиться с мирным существом. Правда, тела сестер так и не обнаружили. Они умеют заметать следы. Сейчас существа вернулись. Каким-то образом сбежали из тех мест, в которые их определили за совершенные преступления. Именно в тот момент, когда взрослые дети сестер Вайолетт решили отправить своих дочерей жить к ней, оправдываясь тем, что у старушки в лесу всегда свежий воздух. У них работа, а пожилая родственница все равно живет одна. Их нельзя винить. Они ничего не знали. В последний раз взглянула на фотографию своих внучек, она смахнула одинокую слезу.

— Я всех вас люблю, хорошие мои, — горько произнесла старушка. Маленькая звездочка хватается за одежду своего человека. Она всегда чувствовала печаль Вайолетт. Никогда не позволяла мрачной ученой уходить в нее с головой. Когда девочки прибыли в лес, существо само стало девочкой. Вайолетт же, погладив ее по голове, наклонилась, чтобы еще раз заглянуть в глаза:

— Ты показала мне звездное небо с высоты птичьего полета, хотя я не думала, что такое возможно. Ты одна исполнила мою мечту, решив прилететь ко мне, хотя знала, что это опасно. Ты спала меня от безумия. Твои товарищи убьют тебя. Я этого не хочу. Я слишком стара. Ты же теперь ребенок. 

Девочка не умеет плакать, она лишь качает головой, но не может не слушаться. Это не в ее назначении. Такие, как она, только и делают, что слушаются. Новые звезды, будь то пульсары или малые карлики зажигают каждый день, но у каждой из них сущность фрактала. Иными словами — бесконечность. Существо не может подобрать верных слов, чтобы остановить своего человека от глупого решения; отчаянно машет руками, пытается переубедить. Старушка же осторожно дотронулась до ее лба, передавая ей спокойствие, усыпляя. Последняя маскировка спала. Перед ней была все та же крохотное существо, вышедшее к ней из-за деревьев в ту ночь. Обхватив маленькое тельце, старушка вышла на улицу. Поцеловав лоб существа, осторожно поместила в малую капсулу, которая все это время стояла во дворе, замаскированная под бочку. Это сбережет. Даст немного времени. Агенты надежны. Они вытащат существо и не позволят погибнуть. Она умница. Смогла приманить своего мотылька в дом пожилого фермера, когда оставался час до того, как туман поглотил Розу. Нашла девочку одного возраста с Джинджер, чтобы та привлекла внимание существа, принявшего образ девочки в красном платье. Выманила погибшего в схватке льва, чтобы тень не обглодала кости Робин. Создала иллюзию девочки с ножом для Руби. Существ, которые хотели ради забавы расправиться с Кармен и Скарлетт, бабушка-Вайолетт решила взять на себя. Они и без того сейчас злы.

— И тебя я тоже люблю, моя звездочка. Возвращайся домой, — нажимая кнопки на капсуле дрожащими пальцами, произносит старушка. Зачем они хотели съесть девочек? Все просто. Им нужно больше информации. И больше времени, которого и так им досталось слишком много. Волками они стали только из-за собственной жадности. Несмотря на свое всесилие, они так и не смогли понять, что такого особенного в Вайолетт Рэд. Они решили спросить это у ее двоюродных внучек. Не получится. Они потеряли себя в этом лесу, отдав ему столько своих сил. Только он теперь в их власти. Они растворились среди просторов, пытаясь узнать тайну, и далеко не уйдут. Малый корабль полетит в небо. Задержится в верхних слоях атмосферы какое-то время. Они не успеют до него добраться. Старушка улыбалась, наблюдая за тем, как капсула набирала высоту. Ее молодость и юность никогда не исчезнут. Все останется с ее существом в другом мире. Там заждались. 

Вайолетт Рэд ни о чем не жалела.


End file.
